


Free belly rubs with exam

by sarahcakes613



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, can be read as a reader-fic if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: When your friend sends you the below image and says "Soooo there's a fic out there somewhere where this is chris's vet that he takes dodger too and he laughs and sends a pic to seb saying 'she's cute take her up on it' right?", well, your only response has to be "if there isn't, there should be." And then you write the thing.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Free belly rubs with exam

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a beautiful alternate universe where Chris Evans has an Instagram account and it is entirely just photos of Dodger Evans.

The entire internet has theories about the kind of texts Chris and Sebastian send each other, and 92% of them are completely wrong.

(the other 8% are close, but put more emphasis on gym selfies than is realistic, given how fucking lazy Chris is when he’s not prepping for a shoot.)

No, what they really text about, 100% of the time, is Sebastian’s complete inability to remain smooth in the face of a beautiful woman, any beautiful woman.

Chris’s favourite way to respond is with gifs of himself laughing.

Sometimes though, sometimes he actually stops taking the piss and tries to cheer Seb up with photos of Dodger, so he’s not a complete dick.

Then Dodger gets a new vet, and Chris sees an opportunity to combine two of his favourite things. (Those being: his dog, and taking the piss out of Sebastian.)

He cracks up at the sign outside the clinic, immediately sends a photo of it to Seb and Mackie both. Mackie replies with a half-dozen eye-roll emojis. Sebastian doesn’t reply at all. Chris heads in to meet his new best friend, and she’s amazing. It’s not hard to get Dodger wrapped around your finger, but she gets right down on the floor with him, and she spends way more time fawning over Dodger than his owner, which is refreshing. She’s cute, too, not that he’s looking. He sends a follow-up text to Seb when he leaves, though.

“She’s cute, you should take her up on it.”

That finally garners a response, even if it’s just a selfie of Seb giving the camera the middle finger.

Fifteen minutes later, Seb sends another text.

“…how cute?”

Very cute, it turns out. Chris forwards the clinic’s official Instagram page to Seb, and he loses an hour scrolling through the feed of adorable feel-good posts of beloved family pets in an array of situations. His favourite is the budgie who insists on riding around in her doctor’s coat pocket. The clinic’s staff are all featured prominently, and Dodger’s vet is there in a post from just before Christmas, red and white hat sitting slightly askew on her head as she listens intently to what a beagle’s heartbeat is telling her.

Seb hasn’t got any pets of his own, his work-life balance doesn’t seem balanced enough, but he likes the idea of something more companionable than a houseplant, so he makes the time one weekend to slip into a local shelter and see what they have. The ballcap and sunglasses only go so far indoors, but the staff are professional, and leave him to look around undisturbed. His heart melts at the variety of animals available, and if he didn’t already have a year’s worth of shooting on his schedule, he’d adopt the lot of ‘em right here right now.

He’d originally been thinking a small dog, something that could travel with him, maybe an older pup that he could be a nice forever home for, even if it’s only for a few years, but that goes out the window when he sees Georgie.

Georgie is a cantankerous calico with three legs and an attitude bigger than Seb’s own hair, but it’s love at first sight. One-sided, for now, but Seb’s confident he’ll win Georgie’s heart over eventually.

He books Georgie in to see Dodger’s vet, asking for her specifically, “on the recommendation of his good friend, Chris Evans”. She walks into the exam room with her face down, reading the intake forms he’d filled out. The look on her face when she realizes he’s _that_ Sebastian Stan is something out of a Warner Brothers cartoon, her eyebrows go up and her jaw goes down and he’s half out of his seat to catch her because she looks like she might faint. She collects herself, and examines Georgie with the cool professionalism of a doctor used to a Hollywood clientele, but a faint flush remains on her cheeks.

When he’s leaving, she stutters out an apology for the sign, but he waves it off with a grin.

“Honestly, doc, I thought it was hilarious.” He smiles, then leans in to whisper conspiratorially. “And I wouldn’t say no, if it’s still on offer.” He pulls back, winks at her. Her composure cracks a bit then, and her flush deepens.

One of the clinic techs walks by them, and she doesn’t even try to lower her voice as she calls out “come on doc, do it for the ‘gram!”

The photo goes up on Instagram that afternoon, a blushing vet with one hand rubbing the belly of a three-legged cat, the other hand resting tentatively on the flexed stomach muscles of a film star. The likes and comments pour in immediately, and the most popular comment is the one left by a blue-ticked account that just says “you’re welcome, world. Xo Chris and Dodger”.


End file.
